


The Scarf Situation

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Jefferson Sexy, Love, Searching, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke has finally become a pleasant place to live, Jefferson has opened up a small shop to keep himself entertained and when you apply for a non-existent job his day seems to get brighter. But your constant questions about his scarf begin to grind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf Situation

Many months after the chaos in the little town he lived in had finished, Jefferson had his portal back and jump between worlds whenever he felt like it. He mainly went back to the magic lands on weekends because of Grace's education in our world. So, to keep himself going in our world he opened a small shop, not really expecting anyone to notice it.   
  
So it was a surprise when on a cold day in January, you walked through the door.  
  
Rubbing your hands together in a futile attempt to warm them up, you walked further into the shop and looked around at all the unique dresses and clothes. ''Nothing is the same...wow'' you thought to yourself and smiles.   
  
You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard someone clear their throat. Smiling, you approached the man while trying to forget the fact he is gorgeous and began '' Hi, i like your shop...it's all so unique it is really incredible''  
  
The man smiled at you putting his hands behind his back ''Thank you...how did you even find this place, not many people see it''  
  
You smiled back ''I was going into every shop around town looking for work''  
  
The man stuck out his hand '' Well i'm Jefferson and i might have a job for you'' Now, here is a secret, he had no jobs but he began getting lonely in the shop without Grace so why not give you a chance?  
  
Shaking his hand you replied 'That sounds great! I'm _______ by the way''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was now the beginning of August, the blistering hot sun pounded down on Jefferson as he walked along with his daughter.  
  
  
''I like ______'' she smiled up at him ''Do you like her too papa?'' he gently squeezed her hand.  
  
''Grace what makes you ask that? Yes i like______ she's a good friend''   
  
He remembered that first month working with you was... let's just say it was interesting. You kept asking questions about his life and what made him open the shop. Wanting to keep his past hidden he lied to you about it, which he soon regretted as the events of this hot summer day panned out....  
  
''Papa you know that is not what i meant'' Grace smiled and ran into the store ''_______!'' she grinned as she hugged you.  
  
  
''haha hey Grace!' you smiled ''Oh wait! i made something for you!' with that you ran behind the counter.  
  
'Papa! ___________ made something for me!'' she grinned as Jefferson put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Oh did she now?' he quirked a brow at the things flying through the air as you searched for the item.  
  
' Ahh ! here we go!' you smiled pulling out a medium size hand made bunny cuddly toy. '' I based it on that drawing you gave me''  
  
Grace smiled and hugged the bunny 'he looks exactly like the drawing!! thank you so much _____!'  
  
Jefferson smiled ''Go on back Grace i'll be there soon'' and with that Grace ran off to the back of the store and Jefferson leaned on the counter. ''That was really nice of you ___'' he chuckled.  
  
'She's a good kid Jefferson' you re-adjusted your scarf and went back to hanging up the clothes.   
  
'Jefferson it's like 100 degrees outside why are you wearing a scarf made for winter?''  
  
He looked up 'Well i could say the same for you ______'  
  
You hesitated then came down the step ladder ''Mine is fashion made for summer'  
  
He just replied with an 'Ah'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Le time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Grace was asleep in the sofa as Jefferson opened the door ''_______? what are you doing here?'  
  
You rubbed the back of your head '' I kinda dropped my keys down the drain and the locksmith wont come out till tomorrow morning''  
  
He shook his head chuckling at you ''Cmon in, but be quiet Grace is asleep''  
  
After Jefferson carried Grace to her room he came back and sat next to you on the sofa.  
  
''You still have the scarf on....?' you tilted your head.  
  
Jefferson couldn't lie to you anymore, as much as his past hurt him, the lies he fed you hurt him even more. He sighed ''Just don't think i am insane....'  
  
  
He then proceeded to tell you how he lost his head.  
  
Nervously he looked at you to find that you had moved closer to him. Gingerly you wrapped your arms around him and slowly removed his scarf.  
  
He suddenly grabbed your hand ''Don't...it looks awful..' You nodded and removed your hands.  
  
'But you're not the only one Jefferson.... the one living with two lives two worlds in your head..twice the pain twice the memories...twice the suffering...''   
  
Jefferson looked utterly confused until you removed your scarf to reveal the scar.  He just stared at you and whispered ''Off with his head..'' and he removed his scarf then you replied ''Off with her head...''  
  
He smiled at you with pure love in his eyes 'I cannot believe this... ahah! i'm not the only one like this, well i know that but you and! ahah! this is amazing!'  
  
You grinned and laughed as you poked him 'So you're a portal jumper mm?'  
  
He quirked a brow at you ' Yes....did you just poke me?' he smirked removing his jacket and you poked him again.   
  
' So what if i did' you smirked back at him as he sat even closer to you, and you suddenly felt yourself being pinned down.  
  
He chuckled 'You won't like it if i poke back _'   
  
You chuckled and looked up at him 'I dare you... go on'' you leaned up ''Poke back''  
  
His lips were mere inches from yours 'Oh don't worry, i'll do more than that...' and with that he gently kissed you.  At first the kiss was gently and it slowly elevated to passionate.  
  
'I love you ______' he gently brushed the hair out your eyes.  
  
' I love you too Jefferson' you smiled at him as he leaned down again.   
  
' We may have to buy Grace noise cancelling headphones' he smirked at your confused face. '' This is going to get loud'


End file.
